


Frosty

by Mytha



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Pining, Romantic notions, Slice of Life, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytha/pseuds/Mytha
Summary: Josephine is not well prepared for winter weather. Cassandra seems oblivious to romantic notions.
Relationships: Josephine Montilyet/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Frosty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/gifts), [RipplesOfAqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipplesOfAqua/gifts), [jammerific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jammerific/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this little treat of Pentilyet pining.

The Frost is biting outside of Haven’s Chantry. Josephine pulls her shawl tighter to shield her sensitive neck. Her face is already numb from the cold. Had she thought Orlesian winters were uncomfortable? This is winter like she has never experienced it before. But the snow is dazzling, beautiful she has to admit—and she is happy to get some fresh air and a chance to stretch her legs. She eagerly agreed when Cassandra suggested she accompany her on her daily survey of Haven. 

“I cannot get used to this winter weather.” She fidgets, restless with cold, and distracted by her current company. 

Beside her, Cassandra makes a low amused sound that does something to Josephine’s stomach. Andraste, why is the Seeker so attractive? Attractive, but currently not very talkative. Well, she can admire her striking jawline even if Cassandra does not talk to her. Josephine sighs and shivers.

After a long pause looking Josephine up and down Cassandra frowns. Being mustered with such stern concentration by Cassandra's piercing eyes sends some heat down Josephine’s spine and into her cheeks at least. “You should own a better coat,” Cassandra finally says.

Josephine agrees. She had realized as much when she first came to the Frostbacks. Leliana had mentioned packing for the mountain weather, of course—but a winter coat bought in Val Royeaux was not really made for more than an Orlesian city winter. Supplies are short at Haven, and there has not yet been time to think much about her own comfort. Besides, she is lucky to have the shelter of the Chantry for most of her day.

Cassandra’s coat is lined with Everknit Wool. She explains its virtues to Josephine while Josephine regards both the coat and its owner with increased longing. Both promise warmth.

“The Inquisition should provide adequate clothing if we are to make our home in the Frostbacks,” Cassandra concludes.

Gone is the brief moment in which Josephine allowed herself the romantic notion of being offered a coat by the dashing Seeker. 

“I will make sure to speak to Threnn and the Herald,” she says. 

"Come." Cassandra changes direction, steering them back towards the center of Haven. 

"To the Singing Maiden?" Josephine is surprised. "I thought you disliked the tavern."

Cassandra's mouth quirks. "I do—but your lips are turning blue."

“Goodness!” Josephine exclaims, alarmed.

The tea they acquire is acrid, steeped too long, but to Josephine the taste does not matter in Cassandra’s company.

Flissa lets her leave with the mug, and it keeps her hands warm as she walks back to the Chantry.


End file.
